


young and menace

by hidefromeveryone



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Old Friends, Outlaws, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefromeveryone/pseuds/hidefromeveryone
Summary: Pete's face was pressed into the grass wet with dew. Breathing in, he felt dirt coat his pores, blades of grass cut open his corneas, water drown him as his lungs contracted. Seconds later, he was sitting up and shaking. Every inch of him was vibrating as his kept running his hands down his face, again and again and again. Everything was too loud, too bright, too fast. It was as if someone had taken the world, placed it in Photoshop, and sharpened all of its edges until it was unrecognizable.Pete and Patrick have just jumped into a new world, on the run from BiP. They have to find their Purpose, as well as Joe and Andy, before it's too late.OH HOLD -> INDEFINITELY





	1. we've gone way too fast for way too long

**Author's Note:**

> so "young and menace" happened. 
> 
> m a n i a here we come.

Pete's face was pressed into the grass wet with dew. Breathing in, he felt dirt coat his pores, blades of grass cut open his corneas, water drown him as his lungs contracted. Seconds later, he was sitting up and shaking. Every inch of him was vibrating as his kept running his hands down his face, again and again and again. Everything was too loud, too bright, too fast. It was as if someone had taken the world, placed it in Photoshop, and sharpened all of its edges until it was unrecognizable. 

Was this real?

No. 

Yes. 

Because his heart was beating in his ears and his stomach was biting its way through his flesh. Anxiety was shivering in his veins and his breath was exiting his mouth in soft purple hazy puffs. And Patrick was curled up on the ground three meters away from him. 

Pete was crawling over the ground, stray pebbles scraping his palms and letting his indigo blood flood out in minuscule waves. Reaching his boyfriend, Pete was rolling him over and freezing at the absence of the stereotypical rise and fall of Patrick's chest that signifies he's _alive_. 

"No. No. No. Patrick, no, remember what we said? We go together or not at all. You're not allowed to leave me, just like I'm not allowed to leave you. Remember? You're still alive, and you're gonna wake up, and we're gonna find the end of this world. We're gonna go into the next one and keep going until we're old fucks, okay? We only get to die twice, Patrick. I already used up pne of mine, and you already used up one of yours. We can't afford to - we don't have the reassurance of a second chance anymore, Trick. Please, just wake up, okay? Open your eyes, please." 

Patrick eyes jolted open, his violet irises digging their hooks into Pete's heart and sending him into cardiac arrest. His boyfriend was mumbling, coughing, rolling away again to cough up an opaque black goo. It smelled like gasoline, and sunk into the earth before Pete could evaluate what it truly was. All he knew was that his boyfriend wasn't _dead_ , it wasn't like last time Pete had found Patrick curled up on the bathroom floor. Patrick wasn't dead, he wasn't. But what if he was _dying_ , and that meant Pete was dying too. What if the goo in his lungs was poisonous, and Patrick had holes in his chest? 

"Hey, Pete? Honey, I need you to look at me? Can you do that? You're breathing too fast, okay? Can I touch you?" 

Pete heard Patrick's voice, but his brain wouldn't stop tearing through the plans of action to save Patrick, the ways he could steal more cash, the methods of escape available to them. The world was black and purple and white. He was made of plastic and he was cracking. Something was touching him and it was cracking him and his veins were collapsing and what if he was dying, too?

There was a high-pitched noise in his right ear, the radio implanted in there at birth was fizzing, dying, screaming. He was too young for this. He was still running, hopping between all of the worlds. It made him a menace, but his Purpose was locked away by M A N I A and he had to get it back. He had to get Patrick's back, and he had to get his, and maybe that meant Joe and Andy could contact them again and - 

"Pete, I'm going to sedate you, okay? If you jump on accident, I can't follow you. Please try to breathe." 

His vision was going fucking lavender again, and Pete couldn't feel his face anymore as he fell back into the ocean once more.

\-----

This time, when Pete rejoined his current reality, light flooded his senses and purified him until he couldn't remember his name. Feeling his hands quaking, Pete curled them into fists and screamed as he punched the ground only to have the lilac bricks fold like dough around his knuckles. Patrick was by his side, examining the purple liquid crawling out of Pete's veins. With a nod, it was ruled satisfactory and Pete was flicking his eyes towards the sky, where the mauve clouds were gathering in an attempt to block out the bright white sky.

"Hey Tricky did you, um, figure out where we are?" 

"Not yet, no. All I know is that we landed somewhere between Save and Folie. From what I can tell, no one is here yet. Which is a relief because - well, M A N I A hasn't been here yet." 

"d e p r e s s i v e?" 

"They haven't been here yet either." 

"Thank _fuck_."

"We might be able to lie low here for a while, Pete. I think whoever used to live here abandoned it long ago." 

"That's good, but - wait. _Abandoned_ it? Why?" 

"I don't know." 

"The only reason someone would have to leave a world BiP hasn't invaded yet is if _something_ more dangerous were here." 

"Nothing is more dangerous than them, Pete. You should know that. After all, it almost killed both of us." 

"It _did_ kill both of us, Patrick. It killed both of us by making us take our own lives. They knew there was no other way they could acquire our Purpose." 

"They could have got it the other way, Pete." 

"Patrick, no one has done _that_ in decades." 

"There have been no _reports_ of anyone doing it in decades." 

"Don't act like it doesn't happen anymore, Pete." 

"Fuck, Trick, I know it still happens. Okay? It shouldn't." 

"You're damn right." 

"Let's get going to see what's around here. I don't know why, it's just making me - it feels like it's a bad idea to stop here, Patrick." 

"We'll be fine, okay? After all, it's not like we're in Grave." 

"If you say so." 

"I do."

\-----

Stepping out of the small damson house, Pete took in the small valley he had first awoken in. It was made of decaying palms and floating willows. It smelled of sulfur and cyanide, with small royal clouds born in the underground networks bursting out of the soil and soaring into the sky. The ground was entwining itself around his ankles, circling tighter and tighter as every step he took seemed to sink him further into the lush earth around him. The skyline was made of trees, and the ocean's roar was drilling its roar under his skin and into his limbs. Pete could feel the tremble in his fingers tearing through the bark when he placed his hand on the nearest tree only to feel it meld to the shape of his bones.

"Where are we, Trick?" 

"I don't know, Pete. All I know is that this isn't one of the six recognized worlds. We've never been here before, and I don't think many have." 

"Do you think it's hidden?" 

"Hidden?" 

"What if no one's supposed to find it." 

"Why would that be?" 

"What if something is here that no one is supposed to find?" 

"Pete, this isn't the Alien franchise." 

"This isn't a _fucking_ joke, Patrick, I'm - " 

Patrick had been in the heart of the valley, investigating the blades of grass, and he turned to see why Pete hadn't finished his sentence with a furrow deep in his brows. Pete had been only a few meters away, at the edge of the forest, meres seconds ago. 

Now? 

He was gone. 

Patrick skin was peeling away from his muscles as he sprinted to the forest, feeling his clothes thud against his body in an effort to turn gravity against him. There was a puddle of Pete's indigo blood on the ground where he had last stood, and as Patrick began frantically searching for his boyfriend he felt his head grow lighter. His vision was blacker, his limbs were tighter, his vocal cords were cracking. 

In moments, Patrick was gone.


	2. BiP Public Service Announcement: The Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For individuals of all ages, **BiP** would like to offer its comprehensive guide to the worlds for both light reading and an increased understanding of the **FALL** universe at large.

**BiP** has discovered and colonized **six full worlds** and **one dwarf world**.

The six full worlds are known as **Grave** , **Under** , **Infinity** , **Folie** , **Save** , and **Beauty**. The one dwarf world is known as **PAX**.

 **Grave** , ~~referred to by **Menaces** as the **Underground**~~ , is a world full of criminals, delinquents, prostitutes, and other destitute members of society. **BiP** proudly sends all dangerous individuals in **FALL** to **Grave** in order to ensure that the general public can be safe and secure in their lives in other worlds. Without dangerous individuals on the streets, society remains happy and pure. If you see something, say something. After all, to keep everyone safe is to keep everyone happy. Without **Grave** , life could not function. **Grave** is a cold, dark, rainy, and grim world made of dark blue, grey, and black hues. It is industrial, a world-wide city, and made up entirely of electronics. Many **Androids** are born illegally in **Grave** , and attempt to illegally emigrate to another world. If an **Android** does not have their **BiP** identification tattoo visible at all times, please call the police to ensure they are taken into custody as soon as possible. A foreign **Android** would poison our society with their dangerous life. A vacation to **Grave** is not advised. There are vocational opportunities for law enforcement and military members in **Grave** , if they wish to be assigned to the world.

 **Under** , ~~referred to by **Menaces** as the **Cork Tree**~~ , is a world of innovation, production, trade, and commerce. **BiP** proudly centers all of its economy in **Under** , where a reliable, steady stream of goods and services are sent out to the rest of the worlds of both high quality and good value. With all of its manufacturing centered in one world, **FALL** is able to protect the environments of each and every one of its worlds, for Under's biosphere makeup is suited for the use of steam, coal, and other "old-fashioned" techniques of production. Under is key to the function and success of **FALL** as a complete whole, and many young **Cyborgs** and **Androids** make **Under** their life-long home. **Under's** orange, red, and brown hues make for an environment of sun, clear skies, warmth, and contentedness. If an individual notices an illegal possession of materials such as **Purpose** , please contact the local officials in **Under** as soon as possible to ensure that the poor individual whose **Purpose** was stolen has it returned to them. Vacations to **Under** are advised for anyone looking to learn more about the processes that make **FALL** tick, such as school-aged children. There are vocational opportunities for any engineer or designer in **Under** , as well as for the general population as a whole.

 **Infinity** , ~~referred to by **Menaces** as the **High**~~ , is the capital world of **FALL** , and the center of business, politics, education, and society. **BiP** proudly advances all of society in **Infinity** everyday as **Humans** , **Cyborgs** , and **Androids** work, live, and play in perfect peace. **Infinity** is just a snapshot of the opportunities **FALL** has for all of its inhabitants with its towering skyscrapers, polished streets, and economical apartments overlooking the manufactured parks. All aspects of finance and learning can be found in **Infinity** , with its sophisticated lifestyle and efficient, renewable energy sources. All may create their home in **Infinity** , where the sleek silvers, blues, and whites create a picture of fine-tuned automation, strength, flexibility, and growth. If an individual notices anyone out of the ordinary in **Infinity** , please contact the local law enforcement officers in **Infinity** to ensure that the normalcy and predictability of sustainable life in society stays in place. Do not engage with anyone who falls outside standard regulations, for they are dangerous. Vacations to **Infinity** are highly advised for anyone looking to get a taste of happiness and a sense of what life _should_ be like. There are vocational opportunities for all perfect individuals of **FALL** who are looking to ensure that life remains stable for all citizens day in and day out.

 **Folie** , ~~referred to by **Menaces** as **À Deux**~~ , is a world of conservation, forestry, general living, and rehabilitation. **BiP** proudly serves all individuals in **Folie** with up-kept, pleasing neighborhoods and state-of-the-art hospitals to ensure that every individual is able to both live their lives and heal in perfect grace and harmony. **Folie** is a snapshot of lush forests and contained jungle ecosystems, and allows all of suburbia to be constantly contained in the best and brightest environment possible. The bright blue skies, green grass, and sunny sky disposition of **Folie** leaves its inhabitants in a world of happiness, summer, celebration, and love as the perpetual July always continues on. If an individual notices anyone leaving rehabilitation in their **BiP** -regulated uniform, but without the required paperwork and identification, please contact the local nurses in **Folie** to ensure these individuals can keep getting the help and care they require to get back onto their feet as soon as possible. Vacations to **Folie** are highly advised for anyone looking to reclaim their sense of **Purpose** in life, as well as for those who long to see what the system conservation parks are truly like. There are vocational opportunities for every average citizen of **FALL** , as well as those with medical and psychological training.

 **Save** , ~~referred to by **Menaces** as **Rock and Roll**~~ , is a world of deserts, farmlands, energy, and sustenance. **BiP** proudly centers all of society's agriculture and energy harvesting in **Save** , where the wide, open grasslands and the broad, sandy deserts serve as the home of energy in many forms. **Save's** inhospitable environments for Human individuals are perfect for **Cyborgs** and **Androids** , allowing many individuals to call this world the center of their home, work, and play. Although sparsely populated, the energy farms and agricultural fields of **Save** are always well-maintained and in their most-perfect condition. The browns, reds, oranges, and yellows that make up **Save's** open skies, dust storms, and sunsets spurs on a general atmosphere of both adventure and success. If an individual notices any **Human** working in the fields, please contact the nearest regulatory office to ensure that the individual can return to their home world and family as soon as possible. Vacations to **Save** are unadvised, unless one is seeking to enter the energy harvesting field or is on a class trip with their school. There are vocational opportunities in **Save** for any and all individuals interested in either agriculture or raw energy harvesting, especially if they are unsuited for any other field of work.

 **Beauty** , ~~referred to by **Menaces** as **Psycho**~~ , is a world of mountains, snow, culture, and art. **BiP** proudly centers all of society's creation and recreation in **Beauty** , where the arctic environment and snowy mountains serve as an inspiring background for all artists who call **Beauty** home. **Beauty's** harsh winters are paired with warm lodgings, and all individuals involved in writing, poetry, film, fashion, dance, traditional art, music, and more live and work all day long surrounded by warmth and acceptance. With dense pockets of population, **Beauty** is the common host of large groups of individuals visiting the world to see the newest pieces of **FALL** culture before they hit the general population. Innovative and unique, the artists of **Beauty** are surrounded by purples, blues, and monochromatic hues as they go about their days amidst snow storms, cloudy skies, and cold temperatures. If an individual notices anyone creating a piece of art outside **BiP's** regulations, please contact the nearest culture monitor to help ensure that **FALL's** true culture is both maintained and saved. Vacations to **Beauty** are highly encouraged for anyone who longs to become more in tune with society at large. There are vocational opportunities in **Beauty** for any aspiring artist who wishes to contribute to society in a meaningful way.

 **PAX** , ~~referred to by **Menaces** as **AM**~~ , is a world full of waste and garbage. **BiP** proudly keeps the full words clean by disposing of any and all trash on **PAX**. The dead dwarf planet is inhospitable to all, and serves as the perfect dumping group for any and all waste produced in **FALL**. Vacations to **PAX** are impractical and ill-advised. There are vocational opportunities in **PAX** for any individual wishing to work in waste-reduction services.

Any and all jumps between worlds must be pre-approved and cleared by the leading **BiP** branch in your current world. Every three months, relocation jumps occur to permanently transfer the residence of an individual from one world to another. Class trips, vacations, and other jumps are approved and cleared on a case-by-case basis. Always ensure that your **BiP** identification tattoo and other identification materials and papers are visible during any jump.

Have fun jumping and exploring the many worlds of the **FALL** universe. **BiP** is proud to accomadate your travels between the beautiful worlds of a most-wonderful system. Top scientists are looking to discover new worlds to expand society each and every day.

~~This message has been approved by the **BiP Corporation**.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record, i really love pax am days as a record. i just needed a trash world :') 
> 
> if there's typos or grammatical errors, i am so sorry. you have full permission to throw stones at me.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @hidefromeveryone
> 
> work title taken from: "young and menace" by fall out boy.


End file.
